3 Men and a Baby
by sofia313
Summary: After being on a bender, Kol experiences a very unpleasant awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short little story that popped in my head. Let me know if you want the second part :)**

There were days when it would have been best not to wake up at all. To Kol this was certainly one of those days, when he opened his eyes, he was pretty sure that his head was going to explode. Very slowly he turned on his side and noticed that he was lying on the floor. Perhaps that last drink had been too much… But then again, he had no idea when he has had his last drink. There seemed to be other things that were a little unsure to him as well, like what day it was, where the hell was he and why was he wearing a toga? Oh lord, this had to be the worst hangover ever…

"Finally," an angry man's voice said. "Would you mind to get up? Our housekeeper refuses to come in here before you're gone."

Kol blinked his eyes and recognized the older Salvatore brother who was looking at him with his arms crossed.

"What…I'm at your house?"

"Unfortunately," Damon muttered. "And you drank all our booze."

Kol rubbed his temple before slowly getting to his feet.

"How did I get here?"

"Uninvited," Damon replied. "You and that harem of yours showed up here last night. If I understood you correctly, you were looking for your sister."

Now Kol started to remember, he had been in a bar with few lovely ladies, but then what?

"Was Bekah here?" he asked.

"Yes, she was here to see my brother and you had an argument with her."

"Hmm, nothing new there. Well, I'm out of here…"

"Not so fast," Damon said before Kol managed to reach the door. "Don't forget this."

Kol turned and saw Damon holding a wooden basket.

"What…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence when something in the basket started to scream. It was a baby.

"Listen, Salvatore, I'm definitely not in the mood for jokes…"

Damon laughed and picked up some clothes from the floor. Wait a minute, those were Bekah's clothes, she had been wearing them last night… What…

"Yep," Damon said. "Here's your sister."

Kol took few steps towards him and looked inside the basket. The baby was looking at him attentively with her green eyes. Oh shit, this couldn't be happening.

"What… How did this happen?"

Damon frowned.

"You don't remember? One of your…ladies was a witch and not very competent one. You told her to teach your sister a lesson."

"I wouldn't have done that! Maybe I would have broken Bekah's neck or something, but not this!"

Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought it was low too. But anyway, here's your sister, I think that her diaper needs to be changed and don't forget to feed her."

Kol couldn't do anything except stare at the little creature that apparently was his sister. This was so bad…

"Elijah is going to kill me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, I was too lazy to finish the whole second part, so I decided to split this into 3 or maybe 4 parts. Either way this isn't going to be a very long story.**

* * *

"Could you please shut up, I'm trying to think," Kol snapped tensely. Apparently Rebekah didn't care about that, she was just howling like some kind of siren.

"Dammit, Bekah, are you trying to kill me?" Kol murmured rubbing his temple. Aspirin… Or a shotgun, either one sounded good at the moment. How was a little runt like her even capable of forming such a racket? This was truly a nightmare, he was actually walking home wearing a toga and carrying his sister in a basket. Why the hell was he even wearing a toga? Because he had been at a college party on campus…

Yes, that started to come back to him now; he had been accepted in some sort of fraternity. That explained the "You rule bro!" written on his arm. And with a permanent marker no less. Perfect. Why the hell had he even wanted to join in some fraternity in the first place? Too much tequila; that must be it. His recollections from last night were still more than hazy; he didn't really remember anything about the women who had been with him. Well, that wasn't anything new; he didn't usually even bother to learn the names of his toys. Speaking of toys, Bekah would probably need few; maybe that would shut her up.

"There, there," Kol muttered, trying to swing the basket calmingly. It didn't help, she was still screaming like someone would have been torturing her.

"Come on, Bekah…"

Kol sighed and scooped the loud little thing up; her face was red because of all the screaming. She was only wearing a diaper and a colorful blanket that had been wrapped around her. Kol had never held a baby in his life and he certainly wouldn't have wanted to start now. He remembered hearing that their neck was delicate, it needed to be supported. Baby Bekah was looking at him in wonder, like she would have known that he had no idea what he was doing, but at least she had stopped screaming.

"There, all better," he muttered and decided to carry her in his arms, what ever would keep her quiet. Thankfully they were almost home. What the hell was he going to say to Elijah and Nik? This definitely wasn't his day. Well, at least baby Bekah seemed to be asleep. He placed her back in the basket before reaching the mansion. Thankfully it was still early; perhaps no one was up yet. He opened the door and sneaked in as silently as possible, he would definitely change his clothes before speaking to his brothers. All he had to do was get to his room unnoticed…

"Well, hi there, Socrates," Nik's voice said. "Did you lose your horse?"

Great. Kol sighed before he turned to face his brother.

"Rough night, brother?" Nik asked grinning.

"You could say that."

"Hmm. What do you got there, some breakfast?"

"See for yourself," Kol muttered and placed the basket on the floor.

Nik seemed curious when he looked inside the basket, but his curiosity was quickly replaced by outrage when he saw the baby who was now sleeping like an angel.

"What…" Apparently he needed a moment in order to regain his self-control before he was able to continue. "There will be no baby eating in this house and that's final," he stated firmly. "Honestly, Kol, just because they are small enough to fit into a picnic basket, doesn't mean that it's acceptable to eat them…"

"Have you lost your mind?" Kol snapped. "I'm not going to eat her!"

Nik frowned.

"Why did you bring that baby here then? And where did you get it?"

Kol didn't have time to reply when Elijah appeared from the living room.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"He's a baby eater," Nik announced.

"No, I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t…"

"Alright, enough," Elijah interrupted them. "Could someone please tell me what…"

He never finished his sentence when baby Bekah started to gurgle. Elijah's body tensed and he looked inside the basket before turning his gaze towards Kol.

"Kol, you better have a good explanation to this," he stated icily.

"I told you, he's a baby eater," Nik said.

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Kol…"

"For heavens sake, Elijah, why would I want to eat babies, they barely have any blood at all…" Judging by Elijah's expression, that wasn't a good argument. "Look, you know that sometimes I do irrational things, right?"

"Yes," Elijah and Nik replied simultaneously.

Kol paused and bit his bottom lip.

"Well, I kind of did something last night…"

"You stole someone's baby?" Nik asked.

"No, not really."

"Just spit it out, Kol," Elijah said impatiently. "What did you do?"

Kol looked at both of his brothers and his sister who was still gurgling in the basket.

"Ok… That baby is Bekah."

Nik and Elijah stared at him like he would have lost his mind.

"What?"

"Yes, our sister is a baby, but that's not all bad, right? All the women want to look younger, don't they?"

Again, not a good argument. Both of his brothers were quiet for a long while, looking at him and baby Bekah alternately.

"Alright," Nik finally said sounding surprisingly calm. "Tell me how this happened and then I'll kill you."

"You will have to wait for your turn," Elijah stated. "Now, how did this happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah was sitting on a couch holding his baby sister in his arms, although it seemed like he would have been holding at least a Ming vase. His whole body was tense, like he would have been afraid that he would break her. Baby Bekah was gurgling with delight, making Elijah to give her a cautious smile.

"You're very good at that," Kol said smirking. "Maybe you should open a daycare center…"

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus and Elijah said simultaneously.

Klaus was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright… I called few witches, but none of them had ever heard about anything like this, they promised to get back to me as soon as they know something."

"Good," Elijah said, trying clumsily to cradle his sister. "This is very…strange."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"She's not made of glass; let me show you how it's done."

Elijah didn't have time to say anything when Klaus scooped baby Bekah up and brought her in front of his face. She was looking at him attentively while he gave her a grin.

"She's actually kind of cute, aren't you, yes you are."

She pouted her bottom lip and started to scream, making Klaus to jump and almost drop her. Kol laughed so hard that his stomach hurt.

"Not much of a baby whisperer, are you Nik?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Stop that right now, Bekah, I mean it," he demanded. To his outrage, she didn't seem to care about that, she just kept screaming. "You're not helping yourself with this," he warned. "You're already grounded for breaking your curfew."

Kol looked at his brother disbelievingly.

"She…has a curfew?"

"Of course she does," Klaus snorted and shoved his screaming sister back to Elijah. "I don't want her to turn out like you."

"Yes, like me…" Kol mumbled thoughtfully. "That's an excellent idea, I can raise her to be my evil minion, she would be perfect woman bait…"

"No, no, no, if she's going to be someone's minion…"

"Have you two lost your mind?" Elijah snapped. "There will be no evil minions; she's our sister for heavens sake!"

"Fine," Kol sighed. "But can I at least use her as bait…"

"No!"

"Buzzkill…"

Klaus bit his bottom lip and looked at his sister who seemed calmer now.

"You don't think that we'll actually have to raise her, do you?"

"I don't know," Elijah replied, sending a brief scowl towards Kol. "Perhaps you should ask that from the jackass who did this."

"Oh come on!" Kol snorted. "How many times do I have to tell you, I was drunk! Haven't you ever…" Kol started before he remembered who he was talking to, Mr. boring as hell. "Never mind."

Elijah frowned and was about to say something, when his expression suddenly changed.

"What's that smell?" Klaus asked.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"I believe that her diaper needs to be changed."

They were all suddenly very quiet.

"I vote Nik, he's the baby whisperer," Kol muttered.

Klaus sent him an angry glare.

"Oh yeah? Well I vote you; you're the idiot whose fault this whole thing is."

"I'm not doing it."

"Neither am I!"

"You are both so immature," Elijah sighed. "I'll do it."

His brothers turned to look at him.

"Do you know how?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I'm sure there's some sort of instruction manual I can use."

He looked at his sister thoughtfully.

"I don't think that we have any diapers or anything for her to eat either, someone needs to go to the store…"

"I'll go!" Klaus and Kol announced simultaneously and almost ran towards the door.

"Hey, are you simply going to leave me…"

"You'll be fine, just improvise!" Klaus instructed from the door.

"That was close," Kol muttered when they were outside. "Anyway, I think I need a drink so…"

"Oh no, no, no," Klaus said smiling and grabbed his shoulder. "This is your mess and you'll sure as hell deal with the consequences. You're coming shopping with me."

"Fine," Kol snorted.

They both got into Klaus' car and headed towards the supermarket. Neither of them was feeling very chatty, so Klaus turned the radio on.

"_There are still no new leads about the kidnapping of 5 months old Ella…"_

"Boring," Kol snorted and changed the station.

"_I got a little bit trashed last night, night I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah I got a little bit mashed last night, night I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh oh oh I'm on the roof If you don't know Well now you know  
I got a hangover, wo-oh! I've been drinking too much for sure I got a hangover, wo-oh…"_

"I like this song…" Kol started before Klaus turned the radio off. "Fine, let's just pout then."

Thankfully the ride wasn't long and they had no trouble finding a parking space.

"Alright," Klaus said when they entered the supermarket. "What do babies need?"

"I don't know; a silencer?"

"Yes, but besides that. They drink milk, right?"

Kol shrugged.

"Probably."

"Just try to do something useful," Klaus snapped. "Let's see…"

Kol looked at the endless shelves in front of him, this would last forever. Unless… He looked around and marched towards the first saleswoman he saw.

"Hi there," he said using one of his most charming smiles. "Could you give me a hand?"

The middle-aged saleswoman looked up and clearly liked what she was seeing.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Some supplies for a baby."

The woman's eyes softened even more, she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, is he your firstborn?"

"You could say that," Kol replied. "The truth be told, I'm still a little lost."

The woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"I understand, I'm a mother myself. Is your wife also here?"

"Kol!" Klaus snapped angrily. "We don't have the whole day, find those damn diapers!"

The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh…Well, I think it's wonderful that you two have decided to…expand your family, congratulations."

Kol bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you, ma'am. As you can see my…better half is a little tense, so do you think you could help me out a little?"

"Absolutely," the woman replied smiling warmly. "And may I just say that you two are a cute couple."

"Why, thank you, he knows how lucky he is."

"Kol!"

"Coming, dear!" Kol replied and turned to the woman. "Would you mind…"

"I'll get you some basic supplies," she replied and tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Kol smiled while walking to his brother who looked more than annoyed.

"Calm down, Nik, everything's taken care of."

Klaus snorted but he didn't have time to reply when his phone started to ring.

"Yes? Oh come on, it can't be that difficult… Alright, alright, calm down, we'll be right there."

Klaus sighed after hanging up.

"Elijah has some problems. And apparently Bekah needs a bath."

"This is ridiculous…" Kol murmured. "There must be a woman who knows something about this stuff…hey, isn't that the baby vampire you like?"

Klaus turned and saw Caroline walking slowly amongst the shelves holding a shopping basket. Apparently she hadn't notice him yet.

"Caroline!"

She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh great…" she murmured when Klaus and Kol walked towards her.

"Thank God! You're a woman!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and you're a moron. So happy that we sorted that out, bye now."

"No, no, you don't understand, I need you to teach Elijah how to change Rebekah's diaper. And could you also give her a bath?"

Caroline stared at him with her mouth open.

"You…you people are sick."

"What, no! No, it's not like that…"

"Goodbye," she snorted and walked away.

Kol tried his best to stay serious, although he really had to struggle.

"So…At least you know now what she's _not_ into…"

Klaus sent him a murderous glare.

"I would really shut up now if I were you."

Kol mimicked to zip his mouth shut, giving his brother an innocent look. He was glad that he hadn't gone out for a drink, this was so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews, although this story is kind of crazy :) Here's finally the next chapter, I'm sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Klaus definitely wasn't in a good mood when he walked out from the supermarket with two bags of baby things. Kol was already standing next to the car, looking more than pleased with himself.

"There you are," Kol said cheerfully. "Did the nice lady give you everything we need?"

Klaus sent him a scowl.

"Yes and she thought that I've found a very thoughtful and handsome companion."

Kol grinned.

"Yeah, guilty as charged. I'm just irresistible."

"Shut up and put these in the trunk," Klaus snapped shoving the bags to him.

Kol bit his lower lip.

"I'll put them to the backseat."

"What ever," Klaus snorted and unlocked the doors. There had to be a way to undo the damn spell… Suddenly he thought of something.

"We need the witch who cast this spell."

Kol had just sat down next to him.

"Well, that's a good idea, except that I don't remember her name or what she looks like."

Klaus rolled his eyes and slapped his brother's head.

"Think! She might be the only one who can undo this thing!"

Kol seemed offended.

"That was completely uncalled for," he complained.

Klaus gritted his teeth and started the car. Apparently Kol was pouting and he himself certainly wasn't in a chatty mood, so their ride home was very quiet, except some weird banging noise.

"What's that?" Klaus murmured.

"I don't hear anything," Kol replied innocently.

Klaus huffed and decided to forget the whole thing; someone could take a look at the damn car later. Hopefully Elijah had thought of something while waiting for them. A shopping spree from hell… What was that noise? He stopped the car on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked.

"I have to check where that noise is coming from, maybe the damn car is about to break down."

"No, wait…" Kol started when Klaus got out. The noise was getting louder now; it was some kind of banging coming from the trunk… What… He moved behind the car and opened the trunk, only to being hit on the face with some sort of cane.

"What the hell?" he muttered pressing his nose.

"Thugs!" a woman's voice shouted. "Hooligans! Worthless goons!"

Klaus backed away when some old little lady got out from the trunk and started to smack him with her cane.

"How dare you to harass a helpless woman!"

"Listen grandma, I have no idea what you're…"

"Shut your mouth, punk!"

"Would you stop hitting me…"

"Help, help! I'm being harassed!"

Klaus was just about to lose his temper when another car stopped in front of them. Oh no…

"What the hell?" Caroline's angry voice asked.

"This man is harassing me," the old lady announced. "And I'm pretty sure he's trying to peek under my dress."

"What…No! Caroline…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence when she slapped him.

"Pervert," she snapped and offered her arm for the old lady. "It's ok, ma'am, I'll take you home."

"Thank you, young lady," she replied warmly and sent an angry scowl towards Klaus. "I expect a man to buy me a dinner first, then we'll see."

Klaus didn't even manage to reply, this was just too much. After Caroline had driven away, he finally managed to get in the car. Kol was given him his best innocent look.

"Kol," Klaus said, sounding surprisingly calm. "Why was there a crazy old woman in the trunk?"

"I though we could use a nanny."

"Uh huh, I see, and you just grabbed some random woman from the parking lot?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Klaus closed his eyes and tried to think for a reason not to strangle his brother. He couldn't think of anything. Kol tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, no worries, I'll get us a new grandma…"

"I'll show you grandmas…"

"Wait, wait, I just remembered something! One of the girls was…Lisa I think or Laura and she lives on campus."

Klaus paused before he decided to move his hands from Kol's throat.

"Alright, that's not much, but it's a start. We go there and look for this girl after taking the baby stuff to Elijah."

Kol nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Klaus started the car and headed to the mansion. They were both quiet for a while before Kol cleared his throat.

"You know, Nik, if things don't work out with the baby vamp, I think you have a pretty nice shot with that old lady…I'll just shut up," he added after Klaus sent him a murderous glare.

Could this day possible get any worse? Klaus stopped the car in front of the mansion and grabbed the bags from the backseat. He opened the front door and listened, but there wasn't a sound. Elijah seemed to be doing ok with baby Bekah. Kol was right behind him when he walked to the living room. Elijah was sitting on the couch and baby Bekah was sleeping on his lap.

"Well, things seemed to be in order here…" Klaus started before he noticed what Elijah had used as her diaper.

"Is that…my favorite Armani shirt?"

"I improvised," Elijah replied coldly.

"Nice one, Elijah," Kol chuckled.

"Oh, you shouldn't laugh yet, guess what I used as a wipe."

"No…You wouldn't have."

Elijah smiled.

"I most certainly did."

"Not my satin boxers!"

Klaus turned to look at him.

"You wear satin boxers?"

"What, they're comfortable."

"What ever, I don't want to know."

"Anyway," Elijah said and stood up as carefully as he could, placing baby Bekah back on the couch. "It's your turn to babysit, I'm going to see a witch friend of mine, if she can't help us then no one can."

"What?" Kol and Klaus said simultaneously. "No, no, no, you can't just leave us…"

Apparently he could.

"Dammit," Klaus muttered after Elijah had zoomed out. "Oh no you don't," he added grabbing Kol's arm when he tried to follow Elijah's example. "We're in this together now."

"But I don't want to," Kol complained.

"That's too bad. Now shut up and start washing these baby bottles, we probably have to feed her when she wakes up."

"This sucks…" Kol murmured.

At least they finally agreed on something, but what choice did they have. Maybe grabbing that grandma hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's finally the last chapter, I'm sorry it took so long**

* * *

"Peekaboo, peekaboo, peekaboo, peekaboo, peekaboo…"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You have been doing that for almost an half an hour."

"Yes," Kol replied and continued hiding his face behind his hands and popping back into baby Bekah's view, but without the "peekaboo". Bekah was still laughing and waving her little hands. She was on Kol's lap, although Klaus was pretty sure that wasn't the right way to transport a baby, she would have needed some sort of special baby seat or something. Not that it mattered, thankfully the campus wasn't far.

"Peekaboo, peekaboo… See, she's still laughing. It seems that babies are kind of stupid."

"Hey!" Klaus snapped. "That's our sister you are talking about."

"Yes," Kol said keeping the smile on his face. "I know. Peekaboo…"

"For heaven's sake…"

Klaus was already a nervous wreck, who would have ever thought that babies were so high maintenance? At least baby Bekah seemed satisfied now, she had been fed and clothed; she was wearing a lime romper with the text "Daddy's little sunshine". Dear lord, this was a nightmare.

"Peekaboo, peekaboo, peekaboo…"

"Could you stop that already?" Klaus snapped.

Kol looked at him and grinned.

"Look, Bekah, someone's a crank today. But we don't care about that, do we? No we don't."

Klaus was about to say something rather unfriendly, but changed his mind, there was no point of fighting. They had a mess to clean up. The most irritating thing was that it wasn't even his mess, but that didn't matter, there was no way in hell he was going to raise Bekah. Hopefully this amateur witch would be able to undo her spell, assuming they could find her. How many women called Laura or Lisa could there be at the campus?

"Alright," he said after parking the car. "I'll go and get us a list of all female students called Laura or Lisa or anything starting with L. Stay here and watch Bekah."

"Why me?" Kol complained.

Klaus ignored him and got out; he wanted to get this over with. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to get the information what he needed; all it took was a one quick compulsion. Now they just needed to find all these girls. He stepped out from the student office and headed back to the car when he noticed a group of girls gathering on the parking lot. Kol was standing in the middle of the group holding Bekah in his arms.

"Yes, it was really sad," he said. "Her mother left us on the Christmas Eve and took all my hard earned money. There I was, alone with my little girl, but I said to myself 'Kol, you must be strong, for little Kolette. You are all she has now'."

"You poor guy," one of the girls said. Her eyes were watering up just like the eyes of most other girls.

"You are so brave, you're daughter is lucky to have a father like you."

Klaus was staring at the group disbelievingly.

"Yes," Kol said. "Things have been rough; it's not easy to raise a child all by yourself. But I love my daughter, she's my little angel."

"Aww…"

What the hell was going on?

"Now, would some of you ladies like to change her diaper?"

"Me!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

"What does it look like," Kol replied so quietly that the girl's couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me, ladies," Klaus said through clenched teeth. "Are some of you called Laura or Lisa?"

The girls looked confused.

"No."

"Move along then, there's nothing to see here."

"Hey…" Kol started.

"Shut up. And you; shoo!"

"Jerk…" one of the girls murmured but the crowd started to scatter.

"Why did you do that?" Kol complained. "I was just testing my new bait…"

Before he could finish his sentence, baby Bekah started to cry.

"Now look what you did," Kol snorted. "There, there, Kolette…Bekah."

Klaus rubbed his temples, he couldn't take much more crying.

"Alright, you stay here with her, I'll find all the girls on the list and bring them here…"

"Honey bunny!"

Klaus turned and saw a perky looking little blonde approaching them. She marched straight to Kol and kissed him.

"What a nice surprise, you came all this way to visit me!"

Kol looked confused.

"Have we met?"

The girl giggled.

"You're so funny! It's me, Lana!"

"Wait a minute…" Kol murmured. "You're the witch!"

The girl's eyes widened, she seemed offended.

"That's mean, I thought we had fun together, you called me your little marshmallow and you wanted me to call you my honey bunny…"

"Shut up," Kol snapped. "Damn tequila…"

Klaus tried his best for not to laugh, but it was very difficult.

"Well, _honey bunny_, are you sure that this is the right girl?"

"Yes," Kol replied glaring at his brother.

The girl startled when Klaus grabbed her hands.

"Don't try anything foolish, little witch, you'll come with us and undo your damn spell."

"What are you talking about…"

The rest of her sentence turned into a scream when Klaus threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Help me, honey bunny!"

"Shut up!" Klaus and Kol snapped simultaneously.

"What…the…hell?"

Klaus froze when he heard familiar voice from behind him. Oh great…

"If this is some kind of joke, I don't find it funny," Caroline snapped. Klaus turned and saw her and Elena, neither of them looked happy.

"Caroline…What are you doing here?"

She frowned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Elena and I are here to get to know our new school."

"Oh… That's nice."

"Let me go!" the girl on his shoulder shouted.

"You must wonder what I am doing with the girl, but there's a simple explanation for all of this. You see, she's a witch and she turned Bekah into a baby…"

"I'm not a witch!" the girl shouted. "Stop calling me that!"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. "I just saw Rebekah at the boarding house like 30 minutes ago."

"What?" Klaus and Kol asked simultaneously.

"This is Bekah," Kol said holding out the baby in his arms.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other, obviously they thought that both Mikaelsons had lost their mind.

"No, Rebekah is at the boarding house with Stefan. Why would you think that this baby is her?"

"Damon…" Kol started and looked at Klaus. "_Damon_."

Klaus placed the struggling girl on the ground and marched to the car without saying a word to Caroline or Elena. Kol was right behind him with baby…who ever this baby was.

"Call me, honey bunny!" the girl said before Kol closed the car door behind him.

Neither of them said a word when Klaus started the car, they stayed quiet until Kol's phone started to ring.

"Yes?" he murmured. "Uh huh… Yes, we already heard that. We're on our way to the boarding house, I'll see you there."

"Elijah?" Klaus asked after Kol had hung up.

"Yeah, his witch had laughed like crazy and said that someone must have fooled us."

Klaus gritted his teeth; someone would sure as hell pay for this. The baby was waving her little hands, looking at Kol attentively.

"Where the hell did he get this baby?" Kol murmured.

"Who knows," Klaus replied. "Bekah have certainly some explaining to do."

Angrily Klaus stopped the car in front of the boarding house and got out. He kicked the door open and marched in, looking around until he heard some giggling from Stefan's bedroom. Rebekah and Stefan were in bed under the covers; they both startled when Klaus broke the door and marched in followed by Kol and the baby.

"Nik…Kol…" Rebekah managed to say. "Hi."

Both of her brothers were glaring at her furiously and before she managed to say anything, Elijah joined them.

"Rebekah…" he started coldly. "Perhaps you would like to explain this?"

Rebekah lowered her head and sighed.

"Alright, this was all my idea, but you deserved it."

"What?" all her brothers asked simultaneously.

She raised her head and glared at them.

"I'm over a thousand years old; you have no right to give me rules and curfews. And you…" she continued looking at Kol. "You have no right to come here drunk and attack my boyfriend."

Kol frowned.

"I don't remember attacking him…"

"Well, you did!" Rebekah snapped. "I'm sick of you all trying to control my life and I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Very amusing," Klaus murmured. "You just wait…"

"Where did you get this baby?" Elijah asked.

Rebekah shrugged.

"I grabbed it from some woman; I knew that you would look after it if you would think that the baby is me."

"That was beyond irresponsible…" Elijah started.

"Yeah, yeah," Rebekah snorted. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with my boyfriend, without any of you. Was that too much to ask?"

Her brothers didn't say anything when Stefan wrapped his arm around her.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he whispered. "If you want to punish someone for this, then punish me, leave Bekah alone."

"Enough," Klaus snorted. "I'm sick of this whole thing, just…come home when you're done."

Rebekah looked stunned.

"Thanks, Nik."

Klaus nodded and turned to the door.

"Hey!" Kol protested. "What about…"

"We're leaving," Klaus said firmly and grabbed Kol's arm. The baby was gurgling, Kol lifted her little higher and murmured something about his damn sister. Elijah followed them silently.

"I didn't expect that from you, Niklaus," he said when they reached the front door.

Klaus shrugged.

"Well, I have my moments. Now we have to return this baby…"

"Why can't we keep it?" Kol asked. "I already named it and it'll be great bait…"

"No," Klaus and Elijah said.

"This baby's name is Ella," Elijah said. "Her parents are looking for her."

"Ella…" Kol murmured looking at the little creature in his arms. "I think I still like Kolette more."

The baby looked at him and smiled.

"Give her to me," Elijah said. "I'll take her home."

Kol bit his bottom lip before giving the baby to Elijah.

"Bye, Kolette," he murmured when Elijah carried her towards his car.

"Let's go home," Klaus murmured. "By the way, about the whole honey bunny thing…"

"Shut up," Kol snorted. "I was drunk!"

Klaus grinned.

"What ever you say." He paused and sighed. "Funny, I almost started to get used to that little thing, minus all the racket."

"Yeah, me too," Kol murmured. "But I'll definitely never touch tequila again."


End file.
